sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dai ca superman/Lịch Xuất Bản LN tháng 1/2015
Lịch xuất bản Light Novel bên Nhật tháng 1/2015 của các nhà xuất bản. Nói chung là Mahouka, Mahouka và Mahouka =)) Ờ mà có cả 1 bộ LN cho cái Hidan no Aria AA nữa, đúng là chuẩn bị có anime có khác =)) Và vài bộ như Durara, Slayers. Còn lại ko có gì đáng quan tâm cả.:v Dengeki Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 10/1/2015. ●Durarara!!SH×3　【著：成田良悟／絵：ヤスダスズヒト】 ●Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (15) Insurrection in the Ancient City Arc <下>　【著：佐島 勤／絵：石田可奈】 ●Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign (2)　【著：鎌池和馬／絵：依河和希】 ●Fate/strange Fake(1)　【著：成田良悟／絵：森井しづき／原作：TYPE-MOON】 ●Seishun Buta-yarou wa Logical Witch no Yume wo Minai (This Youthful Fat Bastard Doesn't See a Logical Witch's Dream) 【著：鴨志田一／絵：溝口ケージ】 ●Maou na Ano Musume to Murabito A (The Demon King Girl and Villager A) (9)　～The Villagers' Secret Quest～　【著：ゆうきりん／絵：赤人】 ●Yagate Maken no Alizbel V: Lethal Hour 【著：赤松中学／絵：閏月戈】 ●Last Dungeon he Youkoso (Welcome to the Last Dungeon) 2　【著：周防ツカサ／絵：町村こもり】 ●Kishimu Eden no Grimm Reaper III　【著：鷹野新／絵：せんむ】 ●Daybreaker of Daybreak 3　【著：中維／絵：しらび】 ●Kagai Katsudou Survival Method 【著：水瀬葉月／絵：悠久ポン酢】 ●Daten no Shiren 【著：上月 司／絵：さんた茉莉】 ●Ojousama no Shiawase wa Risoukyou no Hate ni (Milady's Joy Lies in Utopia's End) 【著：黒羽朽葉／絵：旅田尚幸】 Fantasia Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 15/01/2015. ●Hyakuman-kai Shindemo Shoujo wa Shitai Kaishuu-ya no Kurou wo Shiranai (Despite Dying A Million Times, This Girl Does Not Know the Troubles of a Funeral Parlor) Volume 2　【著：割石裂／絵：ゆーぽん】 ●Isekai Musou no Valor Dragon Volume 3　【著：山田 有／絵：にんげん】 ●Ore to Kanojo no Moeyo Pen Volume 2　【著：村上 凛／絵：秋奈 つかこ】 ●Ore no Imouto wo Sekaiichi no Majuu Shinki ni suru Houhou (How My Little Sister Became the World's Best Magical Gun God-Princess) ●Ore no Love-come Heroin wa Pantsu ga Hakenai. (My Rom-Com Heroine Doesn't Wear Panties.) 【著：佐倉 唄／絵：三輪 フタバ】 ●Quintet Phantasm Volume 2: Silver Wolf of Gale 【著：東出 祐一郎／絵：ワダアルコ】 ●Grancrest War Record Volume 4: Jet-Black Monarchess 【著：水野 良／絵：深遊】 ●Saiyaku Sensen no Overlord (Disastrous War Front Overlord) 【著：日暮晶／絵：しらび】 ●S.I.R.E.N. 4　―次世代新生物統合研究特区―　【著：細音 啓／絵：蒼崎 律】 ●Shisen Sekai no Tsuihousha (Banished to Purgatory) Volume 2　【著：ミズノアユム／絵カスカベアキラ：】 ●Shin-Tenchi Muyo! Ryuko Oni Gaiden GXP 11　【著：梶島 正樹／絵：梶島 正樹】 ●SLAYERS 25th Anniversary Anthology 【著：神坂 一、秋田禎信、橘 公司、初美 陽一、愛七 ひろ、日日日／絵：あらいずみ るい】 ●Dekisokonai no Majuu Renmashi (The Good-for-nothing Magic Beast Trainer) 【著：見波 タクミ／絵：狐印】 ●Vargant Han-eiyuutan (Vargant Antihero Tales) Volume 7: 継がれし王家と魔王再誕　【著：八街 歩／絵：珈琲猫】 ●After School Troimerai Volume 3: Thawing Concerto 【著：壱乗寺 かるた／絵：日吉丸晃】 Famitsu Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 30/01/2015. ●田野音好の青春聞聞録　～キミに一耳惚れ～（仮）　【著：志田用太郎／絵：三月】 ●abec black（Tentative）　【著：久遠侑／絵：はねこと】 related to the illustrator abec ●Uosato Koukou Dungeon-bu! Mojo Kamisama to Iku Meikyuu Koushien（Tentative）　【著：安歩みつる／絵：冬空 実】 ●Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou Dog Ears4　【著：更伊俊介／絵：鍋島テツヒロ】 MF bunko J Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 23/01/2015. ●Dual Sword Liberator Volume 2　【著：岩波零／絵：白井鋭利】 ●Tokyo Ziggurat Volume III　【著：雨野智晴／絵：富岡二郎】 ●Sate, Gameguard wo Kouryoku Shimashouka. (Well then, let's capture this other world.) Volume 5　【著：おかざき登／絵：ぺこ】 ●The Leviathan of the Covenant Volume VI　【著：丈月城／絵：仁村有志】 ●Why not go to JUSCO with me, Valkyrie? Volume 2　【著：伊藤ヒロ／絵：霜月えいと】 ●Sengoku Yawoyorozu Volume 2: The Free-of-charge Deceptive Murder 【著：内田俊／絵：天凪青磁】 ●Dokuritsu Gakuen Kokka no Shoukan Jukkasei 【著：鏡銀鉢／絵：パルプピロシ】 ●Kioku Bushoushi 【著：天埜冬景／絵：森山しじみ】 ●Maken no Gunshi to Niji no Hendan ＜Arcs Legion＞　【著：壱日千次／絵：おりょう】 ●Hachinichime, Ame ga Noboru Mae ni. (tentative) 【著：スズム／キャラクター原案：さいね、ときち／絵：】 ●Koroshitagari Tenshi-chan wa Kuroki-kun no Yume wo Miru. (tentative) 【著：からて／絵：わんにゃんぷー】 ●Hidan no Aria AA 【著：赤松中学＆チームアミカ／絵：こぶいち】 Category:Blog posts Category:News